There has been known a cellular phone terminal unit which gobbles down data (contents) such as a sound signaling an incoming call, a melody signaling the incoming call, an awaiting screen or the like at an incoming standby time from an information providing server unit such as an HTTP server or the like via a network, and can be customized in correspondence to a preference of a user (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-76264 (pages 6-7, FIGS. 1 and 2)).
If the number of the available contents is increased, there is generated a necessity that the contents are classified per directory, for example, per category, per artist, per tune or the like and the data is selected in stages. However, since the display screen of the cellular phone terminal unit is largely restricted in size in comparison with a general-purpose information processing unit such as a personal computer or the like, and the information which can be displayed on one screen is limited, a number of operation until the target contents is found is increased.
Accordingly, there can be considered to use an information search service provided via a network such as an internet or the like for searching the data mentioned above. The information search service collects the addresses of the contents provided by the information providing server unit providing the contents in accordance with a crawling by a search robot, and registers them in a data base per key word of the contents.
If the key word is supplied from the terminal unit of the user, the server unit providing the search service abstracts the address of the corresponding contents to the key word from the data base, and provides as a result of search to the terminal unit (for example, refer to SEO JAPAN, “What is search engine?”, 2003, [online], SEO JAPAN, [search on Jan. 9, 2004], internet <URL: http://www.seojapan.jp/search-engines/search-engine.html>).